custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignika
The Ignika is the Mask of Life. History Over 100,000 years ago, on Spherus Magna, the Kanohi Ignika was created by Icxaz, and later it was hidden in the Matoran Universe. It later created a body for itself called Toa Ignika. Years later, Icxaz made another for Toa 95 to bear, since Mata Nui needed the existing one to recreate his old Glatorian body with all his old Great Spirit powers. Other Ignikas Commakand, the leader of the Blood of Karzahni, found a broken artifact on his island that stated there were four, more weak, Ignikas. At least one of these had to be functioning along with the main one for Mata Nui to arise. Lekrave was sent to recover one hidden deep in The Pit, which was used to create the Staff of Karzahni. The other's locations are unknown. It is known these weaker Ignikas do not curse the bearer, and rely on their difficulty to find for their protection. Alternate Universes Bionicle Rescue In the Bionicle Rescue series, Toa Ignika is a living Toa, one who doesn"t need the mask of Life to exist, though he is its destined bearer. He's murdered in the first season of the series and the Mask is stolen by Chirox and brought to Hydraxon. After Hydraxon is killed by the Piraka, Matoro obtains the Mask and puts it on during an incursion. He disappears in an explosion and reappears briefly before Iruini and his Bionicle Rangers to say one last goodbye before vanishing. Mata Nui, in order to enter the Matoran Universe, created a Glatorian body for his own motives. With it, he wore a mask similar to that of the Ignika. Mata Nui was also able to create a replica of the Ignika, although with lesser power. It was created for the Toa Ignika's purposes. In the series, the Kanohi Ignika, although destined to Toa Ignika, can be worn by any Origin being. It will then grant a large increase in its bearer's power and change their look. The mask's powers can also be used by other beings without being worn, but their user can only use a limited amount of it's power. Still, it can be used to perform great feats such as reviving the dead. Bearers *Mata Nui Formerly *An unnamed Toa of Jovan's team Formerly, Deceased *Matoro - Formerly, Deceased *Toa Ignika - Formerly *Ignika Nui - Parallel version *95 - recreated version *Veztakbra - imprisoned in it *Evnika - an evil version of it *Dais - Formerly, Deceased *Tollubo - Briefly *Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Briefly *Mata Nui Glatorian (downfall:2011 storyline) * Toa Ignika, then Toa Matoro Inika (Bionicle Rescue series) Curses If a being touches the Ignika without being destined to do so, they are given a curse. Many have touched it, though most of them have been cursed. The known beings granted a curse by the Ignika are: *A Great Being - Any inanimate objects within a certain radius of him come to life. *Vezon - Fused to Fenrakk. He was also given powers that were only usable as long as he made contact with the mask including the inability to die. *Kyrehx - Plants around her grew and wanted to entangle her, screaming if they were damaged. *Dekar - Anything he attacks heals before they die. *Pridak - Mental characteristics enhanced. *Nocturn - Kills anything he touches. *Mantax - Drains any nearby beings of their life force. *Gadunka - Devolves beings into their original form. *"Burn" - Whatever he touches instantly bursts into flames. *Veztakbra - Would have sudden bursts of power. *Selac- Cannot die. Has to wear scars and suffer eternal pain from hell. Category:Kanohi Category:Toa Category:Legendary Kanohi Category:User:Toa 95 Category:Matoran Universe